Ground Shakers
by Zak Izumi
Summary: Well, Leo and Piper have a 10 year-old son that shares their powers and is being hunted by Ground Shakers. (made it up)
1. Default Chapter

§§§If Only, If Only§§§  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Paige put toadstool into her potion. "I'm hungry." Dustin complained. "Get it yourself." Paige said trying to read the instructions. Dustin grabbed Ice Cream and ate it. "Put this in." Dustin dropped a piece of ice cream in. The potion bubbled. It blew up which sent Dustin and Paige flying backwards.   
  
"That was fun." Dustin said.   
  
"What in the world just happened here?" Piper asked.   
  
"He messed up my potion that's what." Paige said pointing at Dustin. Dustin smiled.   
  
"How about you go see Aunty Phoebe?" Piper pointed to the living room. Dustin hopped off the counter and hopped into the living room. Piper laughed.   
  
"One more piece of Ice Cream and I'm going to be the Ice Cream woman." Paige said cleaning out the pot. Piper helped her clean it out.   
  
"Well, you'll be her tomorrow. Don't you worry 'bout that." Piper said.   
  
"Very funny."   
  
Paige said. Dustin jumped up and down on the couch.   
  
"What do you think I should do?" Phoebe asked her head going up and down too. Dustin stopped.   
  
"I'll tell you a story." Phoebe said. "Once upon a time..." Phoebe was cut off by a demon coming in. He blew his strong wind, knocking Dustin off the couch and onto the ground.   
"Coming, coming!" Paige said running into the living room. "Vase!" Paige said, she threw the vase as hard as she could at the demon's head.   
  
"Virtual demon's back," Piper said.  
  
"Enchanted house life for all, virtual demon you've fooled us all. Change the plan from killing us, kill the one in front of thus!" Dustin said. The Virtual demon twisted and turned, yelled, and then disappeared.   
  
"You did it Dustin," Piper said.   
  
"You okay?" Paige asked.   
  
"Yep," Dustin said. "This is better than I thought. I have to go to school."   
  
"Okay come on." Piper lead him to her car and drove him to school.   
  
"He's a good witch for now." Phoebe said.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Paige asked.   
  
"He'll need to learn more than just casting and making spells." Phoebe said.   
  
"Phoebe, he's killed 5 demons so far," Paige said.   
  
"Yeah, but tonight we'll help him train for The Source," Phoebe said.  
  
Dustin wore a green vest, yellow t-shirt, white tennis shoes, beige pants, a gold ring on his index finger, and a cool blue cap. The gold ring was his mother's sign. It had stars and crosses engraved on it. "In what era was the Diplodicus in?" The teacher asked. "Excuse me for interrupting," said a cold annoying voice from the loud speaker. "But will the Head Students report to the Auditorium immediately!"   
  
"That's you guys," said Mr. Quin, the teacher. Dustin, Jack, Natalie, and Penny went to the Auditorium.   
  
"What do you think they want?" Penny asked. "Beats me, but it must be important," Jack said.   
  
They entered the Auditorium and saw a tall man, with blond hair standing with the microphone. "Well, hello. My name is Jacob Grown." The man said.   
  
"Hi," said Natalie. Penny nudged her in the ribs.   
  
"What?" Natalie asked.   
  
"Shut..up..." Penny said. Jacob continued talking. The door slammed shut, the doors locked and he turned into a demon.   
  
"Dustin, demon butt kicking time," Jack said.   
  
"Gotcha," Dustin replied. "Take that!" Dustin threw a fist of ice from his hand. "Ow! I almost lost my ring. Watch out behind you Penny!"   
  
Penny ducked and said, "Thanks!" The fire circled the room. Penny shot fistful of stars at the demon injuring his stomach. Jack tried to whack the demon with the chair but the demon shimmered. Dustin closed his eyes. Why didn't he take me, why with the others too? Or maybe to the defeat the others then kill me, so nothing could stand in his way! The demon shot an arrow at Dustin. Dustin orbed. He got that from his father, Leo. Dustin blew up the demon. He got that from his mom, Piper. And he got the ice powers from his aunt, Paige. His ring and his cross neckalce lit up. It blasted the Demon's body. Only 3 of them went to class. Dustin orbed to his house.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Dustin asked, swinging his backpack to the floor, "to send a demon to my school for fun??"   
  
"We didn't! It was..." Piper stopped in her words. A demon after her son? 3 demons poped up in front of them. "Paige! Phoebe!" The 3 girls stood in position to battle. "Leo orbed Dustin out of here, to the attic!" Leo did as he was told.   
  
Dustin flipped throught the pages. "Look for The Ground Shakers." his father said walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. Dustin looked so tall when he was behind the stand that the book was on. He looked like he was almost as tall as his mom, and it was true.   
  
"Found it!" Dustin declared, "Ground Shakers shake the ground for witch kids or magical folk. They shake until the magical folk are in the underworld and then let their boss kill and strip the magic powers from anyone...Dad, do you think they were trying to do that to me?"  
  
Leo nodded. "But even if they succeeded you would've killed them anyway. You have a whitelighter for a father and a witch for a mother.  
  
Dustin's head brought up the question he was waiting to ask but his parents never told him he had that power. They only told him about first the orbing, which scared him at first, then the blowing up, that scared him way too much then freezing. He gulped. "Father?"  
  
Leo looked at his son. "Yes, Dustin?"   
  
"Can..Can..Can I heal people?" Dustin asked.  
  
Leo sighed then looked at Dustin. "It will take another year. You learned how to use your powers faster than anyone I've ever known." They heard a crash and ran downstairs. Phoebe and Paige were laying on the floor and said, 'Ouch!' "You know what to do!" Leo said to his son. Dustin nodded.  
  
"Take my hand." he said to his aunts. He orbed them upstairs. Dustin used his powers to freeze the door. "Try to find a spell. I couldn't find it. Only what Ground Shakers are." Paige and Phoebe rapidly looked. In one week it would be Christmas, but his parents wouldn't remember what he wanted and what Christmas was really about. He at least wished they could be demon-free for 1 month. He saw a person orb up here and the door cracking. He liked the color and what it looked like before a person appeared in the orb. It was blue and designs on the outside. He took a last look at his aunts holding hands and reciting the spell. Then after that all he could remember was seeing a fire ball fly striaght towards him and him trying to orb as hard as he could but still standing there. He could feel the heat burn him.  
  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	2. The Warp

The Fire, The Wrath, The Evil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dustin's POV  
  
How come I was still alive? I was hit by the Fire Ball. Now that's odd, I couldn't use my orbing powers either. I opened my eyes. I was inside a fire cage. A man outside was wearing the EXACT same clothes as me! Was he trying to be me? But he looked like someone my parents talked about...I was so mad that I gripped the fire around the cage to keep me in. It started to steam. It turned to ice then water, soon nothing. I tried to blow him up about 3 times when I realized that someone stole my two other powers. I stood there shocked. He just laughed and laughed, like a maniac. He continued to pour things into bottles, on the rock table. I took a glance around the room. It was odd. It looked like the underworld...the underworld?! I forgot I had my ring and cross necklace until I walked. Normally my cross necklace would jump up and down because of movements. I stared at where it used to be. My father, Leo, gave that to me. It helped me orbed better because I'd orb when I didn't need to, and didn't orb when I needed to. My gold ring on my index finger, my mother gave it to me, Piper, was to help me control my blowing up things.   
  
I did the only thing I could do. I knocked him out. I flew into the air and slammed my foot into his face. He was unconcious before he hit the ground. I looked at him one last time and then took the two bottles that made me curious. One had blue smoke air bobbing up and down, in my left hand, the other had pink smoke air bobbing side to side, in my right hand. I know it's silly, but I set the blue bottle on the rock table and uncorked the pink bottle. I was about to pour the smoke on my hand when I felt something hit my neck. It hurt!! I put my hand on my neck. Some wet liquid was oozing out of my neck. Blood. I looked behind me. I person in a cloak, I couldn't see that person's face or body except the cloak, put the cork back on the bottle and kicked my stomach. I felt drowzy and fainted.  
  
I awoke in a comfy bed with gooze feather pillows, I knew because my mother said gooze feather pillows were fluffy by themselves. I saw an image of my mom standing beside the bed. She put her hand on mine, then after a minute or so disappeared. I got out of the nice bed, although I didn't want to, and looked in the mirror, I had white bandadges wrapped around my head. I slowly peeled it off and my wound was gone. I checked a newpaper laying on the Oak Desk Mirror Table. It read December 12, 2002. Boy it was the same year. But I was hit by the Fire Ball on December 5th. I had already bought my Christmas gifts too. I laid back in bed, I checked the clock. I fell asleep at 10:00 P.M. I opened my eyes the next morning when I heard the birds chirping. I yawned a stretched. A woman had her head in but knocked anyway. "Hello," she said.  
  
"Uh...hi," I said, "can you tell me where I am?"   
  
"You're at the Hope Hospital." she said, as she flashed her name tag. Her name was Rosemary. "Someone brought you here. He's in the next room. Poor you two. You were bleddy all over and he had scratches and cuts all over. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be sitting at the desk up there." She pointed, though the open door, a large desk of hers. She walked out.  
  
I looked out the window. I saw kids running along the sidewalks. Could it be? I saw Justine, and Adam! I yelled their names. They looked up and ran inside the building. About 10 minutes later they came with mommy and daddy. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled, hugging them. For the first time, in 7 years...I cried, tears of joy. "I can't use my powers...see?" I threw my arms out and the vase exploded.  
  
"The man, I think his name was John, he gave you your powers back. He fought the Ground Shaker, and oh we missed you!" Mom said, hugging me. What was wrong with my dad? Did he hate me for not fighting back?  
  
Back at home they made a party for me. When I blew out the candles...I wished this Christmas Justine, Adam, Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige could spend it together without any demons. I cut the first slice but when I gave Aunt Phoebe the slice, she was sitting on the couch, she had a premenition. "What is it, Phoebe?" My mom asked her younger sister.   
  
"I just saw all of us, except for you two," she pointed at Adam and Justine, "gathered around the Christmas tree, and then 3 demons appeared and threw energy balls at us." They didn't know but the present they gave me...I orbed them, upstairs.   
  
They were all talking about it, Justine and Adam too, when I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. They didn't notice until around dinner. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I cried on my pillow kicking everything around me. Why couldn't I have a normal Christmas? Why?! Why did I have to take a fate that stinks?! I kicked my remote which slammed into my closet, and turned on the television. It showed a bunch of demons running around. "...reports say that these monsters have been throwing blue things that kill people. Beware. Have weapons ready!!" The man went off and Hollywood Squares came on. I turned off the television, and went downstairs.   
  
For the first time today my father smiled and he came me a hug. We talked and talked until dinner. Justine and Adam left because of their parents. Soon I knew alot more than I diod about, dad. He found out more about me than I did about him. He found out that I actually got A's. Mom showed him. My aunts were quiet at dinner for some odd reason. Normally they talked. So I started the conversation this time. "What did you guys do when I was gone?"  
  
Silence. I hated silence, they knew it too. Usually Aunt Paige would be talking. What was wrong? I know it was rude but I orbed upstairs in the attic. I waited for thumping of footsteps but nothing. I knew that I couldn't be in my real house. One thing Aunt Paige talks alot. 2nd, my house is usually crowed with demons. So it couldn't be it. I looked at the altar. I walked up and looked at the cover of The Book of Shadows. What?! The Charmed signed was broken and in its place were 3 broken pieces of hearts. I put my hand on the cover. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. Justine and Adam came up and saw me, when they did they walked over to me. "Put your hands on the book," I said. They both put 1 hand on the book. The broken pieces formed to a heart and in its place came a cross. I had my gold necklace but my cross was missing. The cross on the cover floated back to me. What was missing was my gold ring on my index finger. I flipped through the pages knowing that my friends knew they had powers. Adam had a shaking thing. If he clapped his hands together the road in front of him would shake and break. The second was that he could summon rain. Third, he could make a whirlpool. And fourth he could use heat beams through his palms. Justine could turn invisible but for a short time. She could hypnotize. She could use lightning. She could also summon bees.  
  
I saw Jeri the ultimate evil. Although I could beat him easily, he could recover in a snap. I couldn't think about that. What about the Ground Shakers, and the man who had saved me? He hadn't saved me. While Justine and Adam were looking for a spell, they were curious like me, so they look for a spell to get them back to the Real World, I called upon the Knife of Blood and cut a piece of my skin off. What happened was this; my skin fell to the floor and disappered. When I looked back it was normal. I grabbed Adam and Justine's hands. "This isn't the Real World. I would die if this was." We heard rumbling coming and a bunch of people came. It was the family, and they threw fireballs at us. I orbed us away.  
  
We arrived at Kissin' Kamp Park. Which stood for the famous Kissin' Kamp Park who was a feared outlaw, a good outlaw to say. I saw a gold ring on his finger. There was no one around. I climbed on the statue and took off his ring. It was mine alright. Because inside on the ring the curve read:  
  
Dustin Leo Halliwell  
January 1st of 1992, half Ram half Monkey  
The Carrier, known as The Angel, my Angel, my loved one- Piper  
My son, the chosen one, the only one, the one to cure, my loved one- Leo  
My nephew, our nephew, the destined one, our loved one, the one to save man-kind- Paige and Phoebe   
  
Yep it was mine. I slid it on my index finger. It felt cold but it was okay. I looked at Adam and Justine who had smiles on their faces. Could we be home? Oh I wish we were. The handed me a paper, the newspaper, it was Christmas Eve. I walked towards them and put my arms around them. I was pretty sure of it. We were home.   
  
  
The End   
  
Email me if you want to know the end, the part like when they reached home and did things. 


End file.
